The prior art contains disclosures of sulfite comounds which have been effectively utilized as insecticides and acaricides and such compounds are particularly noteworthy with respect to the compounds of this invention in that the former do not contain an aromatic group which is substituted with an aryl group even though some of the prior art sulfite compounds have structures similar to those of this invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,682 to Covey et al. discloses sulfite compounds of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R is an aromatic radical, such as phenyl or naphthyl, or a phenyl or naphthyl radical having one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group having up to nine carbon atoms, cycloalkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, nitro and halo, and R' is an acyclic alkynyl radical; n to 2 to 10; and m is 1 to 10.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,854 to Covey et al. discloses sulfite compounds of the structure: ##STR2## wherein R is as defined in the preceding paragraph or can be an aliphatic radical including cycloalkyl, alkoxy cycloalkyl, haloalkyl, cyanoalkyl and aryloxyalkyl, R' is a divalent cycloaliphatic radical in which the two valences are on two different carbon atoms, and R" is an aliphatic radical, including an alkynyl radical, or an aromatic radical. It is significant to note that, in each of the two, above-identified U.S. patents to Covey et al., R is not an aryl substituted aromatic group.
Other prior art patents related to this invention and having a glycol ether as one of the esterifying groups, but not an alkynyl group, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,529,494 and 2,320,808, both to Harris et al. Again, it is significant to note that the compounds disclosed in these patents do not contain an aryl substituted aromatic group.